


so utterly alter

by bea_meupscotty



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, I just want them to be happy ok??, M/M, Pre-Canon, no beta we die like men, pre-angsty Felix, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_meupscotty/pseuds/bea_meupscotty
Summary: Sylvain first realized he loved Felix when he was 16.I found a drabble I wrote months ago with the intention of turning into more and never did, so I’m just posting it as is.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	so utterly alter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy drabble I wrote months ago. Title is from Rock of Gibraltar, by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. 
> 
> _The sea would crash about us  
>  The waves would lash about us  
> I’ll be your Rock of Gibraltar_  
>  _..._  
>  _Could the powers that be_  
>  Ever forsee  
> That things could so utterly alter?

He knew when he was sixteen.

They’d gone with Rodrigue to the Rhodos Coast, when Glenn was able to take a few days to meet them, one glorious week in the sun by the sea. This sea was nothing like the sea in the far north that bordered Gautier lands—turbulent, vast, indifferent sea. The sea here was bright blue and sparkling, like the gems his mother wore, glimmering in the abundant sunshine, so open and generous here. It made him imagine it was possible to, want to, live like that—as if it was as easy as the steady beat of the waves against the shore. 

The first thing they’d done was run to the beach, Felix sprinting while Sylain half-heartedly attempted to trip him, happily foregoing the lead his long legs would have given him to gambol next to Felix, laughing and bumping each other, while Ingrid and Glenn followed at a more reasonable pace as Ingrid grilled Glenn about his life as a knight. Sylvain reached the beach first, finally, and headed straight into that glittering blue, rushing up the sand to welcome him. It was colder than it looked, and he was overcome by a momentary shudder as the shock of the water hit him, before he waded just a bit further in and turned, smiling wildly, and reached a hand out. 

“Felix! Come on, you have to get in here!” 

The cold water had begun to soak into his shirt, the water spreading and creeping up his torso, so he simply stripped it off and tossed it up onto the beach, leaning his head back and soaking in the warmth of the sun’s rays. A perfect moment, with one omission.

“Felix!” 

“No way, Sylvain. The water must be freezing.” 

Sylvain tipped his head back upright to see Felix standing on the shore just in front of him, arms crossed over his bare chest, wearing just his pants and a skeptical stare. 

“Nah, it’s not so bad. C’mon Felix, I promise!” 

The younger boy hesitated, only the slightest movement of his bare toes scuffling through the sand belying his resolve, before he finally nodded and made his way forward to wade into the water. 

“Goddess!—Sylvain, you lied, it’s _freezing_!” 

Before he could turn back, Sylvain was on him, wrapping his longer arms around Felix’s body and dragging him back out to deeper water, laughing all the way, until a well-placed kick from Felix’s struggling limbs led him to lose his footing, sending them both splashing under the surface of the water. When he came up for air, the first thing he heard was a low growl of frustration.

“Sylvain, I could _kill_ you...” 

And then, as Sylvain wiped the mess of his hopelessly rumpled wet hair out of his face, he saw Felix’s attempt at a frown melt into a smile, open and carefree as he threw his head back to laugh, presumably at the ridiculous mess that Sylvain had made of them both. 

And there—that was the moment—

The warmth of the sun against their ocean-chilled skin, rays glimmering through clear skies and sparkling against the tumbling water, their legs tangled together underwater, cold except for all of the places that they touched, the scent of salt on the air, Felix’s warm torso pressed against his where Sylvain still had an arm thrown around Felix’s trim waist, the droplets of water running down Felix’s face where they dripped from his hair catching the light, his face, caught in the sun, glowing like the sun, dark hair a wet mess plastered to the top of his head, that open smile as he laughed, unrestrained, bold, fierce in every emotion, Felix, his Felix, his best friend, 

—and Sylvain was nearly overcome with the sudden rushing want to kiss Felix, the image f leaning down and pressing his own smile against Felix’s, to slide his other hand against the back of Felix’s neck, to kiss him in the sweetest way he knew, but better, open and honest and filled with all of the adoration and admiration he had, because somehow in the mixed-up jumble his heart had become over the years, slowly growing twisted and broken and gnarled and wrong with the weight of his parents’ expectations, his brother’s betrayal, the parades of girls already, his heart had apparently learned to do one right thing, and that one thing was loving Felix.


End file.
